1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to scent and, more particularly, to a scent delivery device which allows for sampling of scent. The device allows a user to breathe a variety of scents by means of diffusion through the open air.
2. Art Related to the Invention
A scent delivery device is disclosed in International Patent Application Publication No. WO 99/01793 published Jan. 14, 1999. Such a device employs a case which houses scent containers, a conduit which connects the case to the nose of the user and a fan which moves scented air from the case through the conduit and to the nose. Such a device constitutes a closed air system.
The device of the '793 Publication relies on convection or flow of scented air through a closed conduit system to move the scented air to the user's nose. Other prior art systems have also relied on fluid flow to move scent to a user's nose. A number of these prior art systems are open air systems which move the scent through the open air by means of a fan or pump. However, such systems tend to be bulky and not adaptable to miniaturization.
There is a need for a miniaturized stationary scent delivery device that can be easily allowing a user to sample a scent by diffusion.